The Odd Out Lion
by Laval-Angel of Chima
Summary: My name is Crescent. I am a civilian of the 'Omega' Lion tribe. But, I'm not like everyone else. Not even my family, except my father. Now the prince of the 'normal' half is coming to visit. Worse, since I'm the 'Burden' of this half, I could humiliate the tribe! And he is supposed to be looking for a bride! Can this life of mine get ANY worse! LavxCre !This starts like a diary!
1. Entry pt1

I was always a odd kid. Never was I treated the same as the others in my tribe. My name Crescent, you know like crescent moon?  
Oh, never mind. No one gets why my parents named me that. But I am a Lioness of the Lion tribe. Actually, the Omega tribe.  
We are a 'second race' of lions, said to have been separated from the main pride when Cavora raised from the earth, blah, blah, blah.  
Basically, we are said to be more in-tuned with nature that the other tribe. but if you visited the other lions, then us, you wouldn't tell us apart.  
Yep. We look no different, except me.

School is a problem for me. I don't go a day without being called "Red Headed Moon', 'Blood Eyes', 'Snow Flake', or 'Odd Ball' by my classmates.  
Reason why, is that my fur isn't the light milky or dark chocolate, or light brown colors like the others. I'm a star light radiant white.  
My mane is not that sweet sunset orange, mischievous velvet, loving light or dark chocolate, or gorgeous blond. Its Flaming red. But not like the prince to the other tribes mane. I mean bright flame explosion red.  
And my eyes, that's what sets me apart the most. I don't have a dash or dot pupil. All you see are my Iris's. Blank, crimson blood red eyes. Eyes of a demon. See what I meant when I said I was always a odd kid? But looks cant cut it. My family, behavior and ways takes the cake.  
But I have plenty of time to tell you my story.

* * *

It all began when my mother got pregnant with me. My four brothers, who about as odd as me -but are desired by everyone- were happy about my coming in a few months. The oldest, Lian, always wanted a sister. The other four, not so much. All of them WAY older than me, like, 25,24,21,17.  
But anyway, when I was born, the word of my arrival filled the tribe with happiness. But when I was brought up to be welcomed, that must have changed. I don't know. But I feel like I'm the tribe burden. My coat is entirely beat by my four brothers.  
Lian, my oldest, has long fangs, a explosion red mane like me, but has black highlights, light tan fur and sunset orange dot pupiled eyes.  
Lightning, my second oldest, small fangs, blond mane, light brown fur, and amber dash pupil eyes.  
Lash, third oldest, light brown mane, dark chocolate fur, amber eyes with tiny hints of red with dash pupils.  
And finally my forth oldest, Lathic. He has a blond mane, light tan fur, amber eyes with dash pupils. He's the only one of us that looks the most normal. My parents are about like my three oldest brothers, but with weirder genes.  
My mothers name is Lunara. She is my tribes lead medical healer. If some one is hurt, they are brought to her. She had the 'Healers hands'. It's a gift. But she has a light brown mane with blond highlights, light tan fur, and BLUE eyes with dash pupils. Her eyes tell her apart from anyone.  
She can also pop certain joint out of place, and that's part of my inheritance from her. Creepy right?  
But my dad is from the other lion tribe. But he was raised a nomad, and is as odd as me. But I'm most related to him.  
He has long fangs, a pitch black mane, Dark chocolate brown fur with silverish white highlights, and thank Cavora, clear blood red eyes.  
He can roll his eyes backwards -which I also inherited-, and is the leading officer in the military. HE is the reason no one said worse insults to my face.  
People who first meet him do fear him, but quickly learn my fathers just a very tough but kind lion.


	2. Entry pt2

Every day when I was a kid, I got more used to being insulted. Now, it goes in one end and out the other. But that doesn't mean I don't know what they are saying behind my back. My brothers always told me, "It's all lies Crescent. They don't know how beautiful you really are."  
That's becoming a BIG lie. But, I still hold to the shard of hope it is true. Every day, I'm praised by my family for doing something simple. Cleaning the tanks with the soldiers, cleaning the house when everyone isn't home, helping the elders with the Chi, simple things. Ok, well to you and the other kids I'm forced to live with those aren't that simple. But after school I don't do anything. So its simple for me.  
Ever wished you could take something back after you said it even though you were forgiven? Well, once I was with my mother, and this kid insulted me to my face. I told him to make like a tick and crawl off to another blood source. My mother scolded me, and I apologized. The guy forgave me, saying he wanted to take back what he just said. I forgave him, But still felt the same.

* * *

The prince of the other half of the tribe is coming here.  
Goodie...  
Worse, the girls here are trying to make a 'Wonderful' impression so he might pick them to be his bride.  
I'm not thrilled on marriage. In fact, I don't enjoy it. And I can say why.  
One, No boys here think I'm attractive, and if they did, they would try flirting with me, and haven't.  
But I'm probably going to be told to be nice. No easier task. I just shut up.

* * *

The prince is here. I found out his name is Laval. Guess where... Never mind.  
But his dad's name is LaGravis. Girls here** LOVE **his son. I admit, he's cute. But I'm no girl to be a bride.  
Oh gosh, he's supposed to meet every girl in my age group and get to know them. Great. He HAS to meet me.


	3. A Walk

I got up and yawned. I soon wished I could sleep in. It's the day Prince Laval and King LaGravis visits.  
Great.  
I don't want to marry, but there's the possibility. A TINY possibility. But this whole few months girls have to make impressions.  
I just keep out of the way, not seen, not heard. But I saw him, some thoughts of him changed.  
I thought he was prissy. But he isn't. He's very kind and generous. And he is kinda cute.  
By the time I guess it narrows I will have lost interest in this WHOLE thing. But I'm not making a impression this day. No, I'm helping scrub clean tanks!  
About time I got to do something I enjoy helping with! I'm partially done with a part of the thread on the left side and talking with Lakn. My friend, who's sighed up to be a foot soldier, when the prince shows up with his dad. I cant help but tune into his liking of our tanks. the different color scheme, style and shape they are in.  
That's when he taps my shoulder.  
"Excuse me." He says gently.  
I freeze. He is going to see my eyes, and he's gonna freak. But I still turn to face him. Amber eyes with dash pupils. Light tan fur. Flaming red mane.  
Not quite what I thought I'd find cute, but now his features seem to be, attracting me more.  
"Can you tell me about this model?"  
"Uhh, I'm just a volunteer. I help my friend and the soldiers clean the tanks."  
"Well you do a great job."  
I lightly flush. Well, no one outside of my family, Lakn, or the drill sergeants and generals complimented my cleaning.  
I knew this question was coming, or at least, in another form I was.  
"Would you like to take a walk with me?"  
I advert my eyes to Lakn, who gives me a 'go ahead' gesture, smiling while not looking up from his work.  
I advert to LaGravis who is chatting with a general, so I sigh. I hate this so much.  
"Ok."  
I place my brush down, and he says I can clean my stuff up first. He is very nice I guess. 

* * *

Our walk leads up to where there's a view of the meadow outside the village.  
Our chatting coming here was on chores, people we knew well, and other things.  
Only when we sit on the grass, do I feel a change in subject coming. From me.  
"Picked some one yet?" I ask.  
"Huh?"  
"Have you picked the right girl yet?" I clarify.  
"Oh, no not yet. I have to see a few more before I decide."  
"Is it hard? Picking from cute girls who are at your fingertips?"  
"Well, not exactly. And They aren't at my fingertips."  
"Yes we are! You can pick any girl you want from here and no one can really object!  
You have any idea of how much the girls here drool over the thought of marriage with you?"  
Laval looks at me like I'm crazy. But then his lips curve into a smile and he laughs.  
I start to laugh with him. Ok, that was kinda funny with the drooling part.  
"I actually don't get into girls like that."  
"What?"  
"I mean, girls like I met before you? Pfft, not my type. I like, girls with at least a sense of pride of themselves. Like you when you clean the tanks."  
I flush. Me, a sense of pride? Never thought of that.  
He then asks me how people here treat me, since only foot soldiers seem to speak to me. So, I tell him about my past.  
After a few minutes, I see he's staring at me in a weird way.  
"You ok?"  
"Oh, Don't worry I was listening. And yeah. I'm ok. But, in my part of the tribe, we treat each other with respect."  
"But your sta-"  
"It's your fur."  
"My what?"  
"Your fur. It's reflecting the sun. It looks pretty on you."  
Does he mean that? No one says such to me.  
I look at his amber eyes and stares into my bloody orbs. But I think he gets lost.  
"Whoa."  
"Whoa what?"  
"Your eyes, their beautiful."


	4. I Dont Want To Be Here

My eyes?  
Those are about the most terrifying thing about me, and he says their beautiful.  
I'm about to ask him more about what he likes about me, but a voice calls him. Its his father.  
Laval gets up smiling at me. He gives me a passion filled face and says,  
"Thanks for the walk. I hope we meet again."  
When him and his father are gone, I asses what that look was for. But the only thing it leads to, is terrifying.  
He's head over paws.  
He got to know me, unlike other people. And he thinks I'm beautiful, unlike other people.  
Congrats, your at the top of the list Crescent...

* * *

Laval and his father spoke about his choices before bed.  
"Have you found some one yet son?"  
"Yeah. I think I have."  
"Who?"  
Well, she's a pale radiant white, red mane, beautiful blood red eyes."  
"But what is her name son?"  
"Crescent."

* * *

This morning is the last day of this. Today we figure who he picked.  
We are supposed to wait for guards to come and escort the girl he picked to them.  
Then they ride off into the sunset and all that smoochi, kissy stuff, blah, blah, blah...  
I'm helping clean the house when a knock on the door sounds. When my mother goes to answer it, time pauses.  
Two lion guards.  
"Is this the residence of the lioness known as Crescent?"  
"Yes."  
I drop my brush. I'm frozen in place and my brothers stare at me. One in hundreds, and it's me.  
My family hugs me and says final goodbyes. I'm in the royal families hands now.  
People stare at me in shock to see me picked. But I only look down. But people still murmur and whisper remarks.  
Once I reach Laval and his father, they are ready to go. LaGravis congratulates me, and I bow in respect.  
He says I'm a lucky choice, because his son dissent have interest in many girls in Chima. And him picking me is a good sign.  
But he has no idea how upset I am. But I don't want him too either.  
I climb onto the tank with a guard and we set off.

* * *

The ride takes a few hours. But we get to the temple eventually. Its bigger than I thought.  
People watch us go by. They know why I'm here. We reach the entrance to the temple and Laval helps me out the tank.  
I stick out like a white Eagle on a black wall. But no one questions my presence. Laval keeps a protective arm around me.  
He knows I'm sad, miss my family, and probably don't want to be here. But he picked me because he had a good reason.  
"This is your room. Mine is down the hall. Dads is next door."  
"Aren't I moving in with you?"  
"Yeah, after we get married."  
"Whens that?"  
"Few weeks. We need preparations. Dinners in a few minutes ok?"  
He kisses my cheek and leaves for his room.  
I go into my room and close the door. I sink to my knees and cower there till dinner.  
I want to go home. Not be here.


	5. Not a good First Dinner

Dinner came by Laval knocking on my door. Reluctantly I came out and he looked at me.  
"Weren't you going to change?"  
Change? Like my clothes? I didn't think I was given other outfits.  
"Well if your gonna change best hurry."  
I tell him to get a guard to escort me, and I rush back into my room. Bet on it, I HAVE to make a impression to the king!  
Well shoot. I have like 10 out fits in here, and 2 minutes...dang.  
I finally pick a simple royal blue dress that flows like heck. I put on a necklace that has a blue gem stone and I feel ready.  
The guard knocks on my door. I come out to see a young, orange maned lion. He has whiskers and a toothy smile. But he acts real sweet.  
"I'm Leonidas. Prince Laval asked me to escort you to the dinning hall."  
"O-Of course."

* * *

Once in the dinning hall, I'm awe struck by the size of the room. Crystal chandeliers, gorgeous plants decorate the room, a huge table for the royal family in the middle.  
I see Laval already seated, chatting with his father. He turns to see me and smiles. I sit next to him and he whispers to me,  
"You look beautiful you know."  
I lightly blush from that, but the king clearing his throat gets my attention.  
"So Crescent, how are you faring here in the temple?"  
"A-Alright I guess..."  
He gives a light chuckle.  
"It's alright, no need to be nervous." He reassures me.  
Laval places hand on mine to help calm my nervousness. It sort of works a bit along with knowing the king is very kind and accepting.  
"I'll get Lavertus. He's probably flirting with that female guard again." LaGravis says as he walks off in search of this Lavertus guy.  
Laval gives me a embarrassed smile.  
"Lavertus is my uncle, he can be a bit-"  
Laval never got to finish his sentence. The king already came back with his brother. Already conversation in blooming.  
The dinner fully begins once they sit down. Plentiful meals served before us are nothing like back home. We didn't eat much since there wasn't much to go around.  
Not like this half didn't care for us, its that our terrain was poor. Livestock squeaked by, fruits and vegetables were shipped to us. We stocked up what we could.  
I remember hearing Lash talk about how much livestock died one day at dinner. Lightning told us about the next shipment of vegetation we were getting.  
Lian and I only spoke of work and school. We never spoke about supplies except weapons and stuff for class. Nothing more.  
But here there's abundance, shared, but like a weed it grows back like nothing happened to shorten it.

* * *

I quickly find what the word Laval was going to use to describe his uncle.  
"Well She was really hot Brother."  
"I know brother but you still weren't here like I told you to."  
He's certainly-  
"Scorm told me about a few mishaps in his tribe."  
"How so?"  
"Ha, should they even be mentioned here?"  
Very, very-  
"Guess so Uncle."  
"Well, where should I start?"  
"Ha, Oh dear!"  
Obnoxious...  
"So Nephew, who's your new sweet heart?"  
"This is Crescent. She's from the Omega tribe."  
"I figured. I never saw anyone around here like her before. Our best soldiers are from that tribe."  
Did he really mean that of my tribe? We make the best soldiers?  
"Really?"  
"Oh yes. Your tribe has quite the will power and spirit to keep fighting!"  
"T-Thank you."  
I'm very great full for such comments on my people. But the next thing touches my heart and shocks me to my core.  
"Especially one general. He looks a lot like you. But he has the best bite to him."  
"Ah yes. General Lahox. He was my best friend since I was a cub."  
The king was my fathers childhood friend?!  
I drop my fork and freeze. Laval asks me if I'm alright but he's been tuned out as my mind raced.  
I-I remember now! I was a cub, and I was playing with this other cub! He look like a tiny version of Laval!  
I-IT WAS LAVAL!  
Laval is begging for my response. He can tell I'm about to faint, Lavertus is displaying a face of shock and LaGravis is calling guards to help me.  
I can barely breath. Its so hot in the room, but I feel so cold. My heart is pounding.  
Faster.  
Faster.  
Faster!  
Faster!  
Faster!  
Faster!  
FASTER!

Black.


	6. No Fluffys on the dress Dad

I feel a light presence when I come back to consciousness. And a voice. A begging voice.  
"Please be ok Crescent."  
It's Laval. He must be worried about, last night...  
I open my eyes, to see him sigh in relief. I'm about to ask about last night, when he answers for me.  
"You began to pass out and we panicked. Dad called guards to help you, Lavertus ordered a servant to help and you blacked out on us."  
I couldn't help it! I cant stand pressure! But I know I scared them so much. I apologize and pass it off as something common when I get really nervous.  
By the look on Laval's face though, I'm not sure he buys it. But he changes it to a gentle smile and kisses my forehead.  
"I'm just happy your ok." He says.  
We talk some more and he helps me pick a outfit for today.  
"Well, I say you don't really need this frilly stuff."  
"Then what should I wear? The closet is full of that stuff."  
"You don't like it either?"  
"No."  
"Well here's something." He says holing up a royal blue shirt and skirt.  
It's similar to his outfit in a way, but its golden laced and made of silk. I think about it, but turn it down.  
Laval doesn't argue. He then holds up a short gown with golden hemming's, no sleeves, just my style except the gold.  
"Alright." I say, Laval nodding in agreement.  
He leaves me for privacy as I change. Then we take a walk around the city.  
People bow to us in respect Laval nods back and so do I. Laval Shows me where places are like the blacksmith, bakery, and court yard.  
We talk about many things. Our favorite foods, hobbies, childhood, and I even mention that memory I had at dinner. He said he remembered too.  
Good to know. But then he asks my favorite color.  
"Why my favorite color?"  
"Just so we get closer. Were gonna be married in three days right?"  
Three? I never knew time flew quickly for these things, but I tell him anyways.  
"Green."  
"Green?"  
"Like, forest green. Its lush and not all in your face, or bright and very noticeable like bright colors. And, its very peaceful."  
"Well, Mine is Silver."  
"Silver?"  
"Like, polished sword silver. Fresh and clean."  
Dinner comes sooner than expected. And I hope I don't crated a big shock like yesterday.

* * *

"Crescent, It's wonderful to see your alright." "LaGravis says patting my shoulder.  
"Indeed."  
We start off dinner by me finally giving them all the personal info Laval heard, but he just smiles. Bet he doesn't mind hearing it again.  
Lavertus then brings up the wedding. Splendid...  
"Oh yes, I forgot." Laval said looking at me awkward. I think he's embarrassed. But we discuss the dinner, décor, and music.  
When LaGravis asks me what I like in a dress. one thing comes out Laval's mouth I was about to say.  
"No fluffy ruffles or fancy things dad. She prefers simple things."  
"Oh, Well that's reasonable."  
I look at him while his father and uncle discuss my choice over, I mouth to him 'Thank you...'  
He only returns a loving smile.


	7. You are Truly Beautiful

That night I take a walk in the garden. This wedding is wreaking my mind. I wish this wasn't happening.  
Or have I told you already? Oh well. But it's stirring in my stomach like a blazing fire, and burns my inside. I need to think. To be alone.  
"Can't sleep?"  
It's Lavertus. Wonderful...  
"No. You?"  
"Ah I was always a little bit of a nigh owl. Are you?"  
"No. I just cant get something off my mind." I say sitting down on a stone bench next to a rose bush.  
"What's wrong?" He asks sitting next to me.  
"The wedding."  
"Why the wedding? We are planning."  
"It's not that. I-I don't,"  
"Don't what?"  
"I don't want to get married. Not now."  
"My dear, only two days are left after today. Nothing can be re-arranged. I'm sorry."  
"Well, Your the kings brother! Cant you get him to change the day?"  
"No. Its tradition, and Laval will be king in just a year now. We cant move it."  
"To the Gorge with Tradition! I never wanted to be here! I never wanted to get married either! But your nephew HAD to pick ME!"  
I'm standing in front of Lavertus. Yelling, and he is just sitting there, eyes closed and a hard expression on his face.  
"Crescent,-"  
"I DONT CARE! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME TO MY FAMILY!"  
He looks at me to see I'm crying now. He stands up and places his hands on my shoulders.  
"My nephew isn't like back at your home. I've been there, I've seen how your were treated as a cub. It broke my heart. But, he looks inside a girl to find beauty.  
Then looks at how pretty a girl is inside. I've know you for so little time, and you both got to replenish years of playing as cubs to marriage. He loves you, TRULY.  
Just because you feel different, ugly or something no one wants to care about, MY nephew cares about you, no matter what those people back home say about you.  
You ARE truly beautiful Crescent."  
He wipes a tear from my face and gives me a hug. And whispers in my ear, "Only you can fix this, just let Laval in. Your eyes will see the truth I'm talking about."  
And leaves.  
I just stand there to process his words. How can I fix this letting Laval 'in'? What does he mean by letting him in anyways?  
I leave for bed, dreading the day I'm given away.


	8. Fitting for the dress

I wake to birds chirping. I look out my window, to see people preparing decorations. The wedding is one more day away.  
I dress and go down for breakfast. I see Laval isn't there, but take my seat anyways. Lavertus and LaGravis soon join me.  
"Where's Laval?" I ask before taking a bite of fruit.  
"He's getting his suit fitted." LaGravis asked.  
"What's that?"  
"Its when you wear your clothes and it's made sure it fits right, comfortable and looks good on the wearer. Now, you'll be escorted down to fitting of your dress after eating."  
I am about to object but then I look at Lavertus and remember our late talk last night.  
"Sounds, nice. I mean, I just hope I don't get poked with the needle." I say adding a awkward laugh.  
The king and Lavertus join, but I know Lavertus feels my insecurity. After breakfast, he offers to take me to fitting.

* * *

"I know your still stuck."  
"Yeah."  
"Fitting isn't so bad. My suit is already finished, so is my brothers. Laval's will be done today. yours should as well."  
"How long will it be?"  
"Few hours, then break, then standing for a few more..."  
"What?"  
"I'm joking. You stand a few hours and take breaks between each. I hear your dress will be simple, but of course beautiful."  
He drops me off in front of a room that when I look in, I just see a mirror, baskets of fabric, tread and a curtain.  
"Ah Madam Crescent." A young lioness says bowing to me.  
"I am to prepare your dress."  
"Ok. Where's Laval?"  
The curtain is pulled back to show Laval's smiling face and bear right shoulder.  
"Looking for me?"  
"Uhh..." My mind goes to wander if he's nude behind there or jus has the bottom half of his suit on, making me blush.  
"I'm just getting started on the top. no need to feel embarrassed."  
Laval goes back behind the curtain and pulls it back for me to hear the door close.  
"May you please remove your clothes?" My fitter asks.  
"WHAT!?"  
"Oh, are you not used to this?"  
"They don't do fitting where she's from!" Laval calls from behind the curtain.  
"Ah, yes. The Omega tribe. Well, nothing to be nervous about."  
I nod and strip as asked. I feel awkward, being nude in front of someone I don't even know, and Laval just a curtain away...  
Cavora help me...  
My fitter measures my height, arm and leg length, and waist and chest size. When she writes down the measurements, I cross my arms over my bare breast.  
How long will this take?" I ask.  
"Oh, a while. But not as long as Prince Laval's suit is. You will be done in a few hours."  
Threes ok. I can stand three with a break after each.

* * *

Its been two hours and a few minutes, and I can tell this is a simple dress. A long white flowing dress, with straps that go around my shoulders.  
Golden hemming's, a blue gem in the center similar to a Chi orb. I look in the mirror, and don't see myself anymore. I see a sparkling girl, who would be envied by all who looked apon me. My fitter chimes through my thoughts.  
"Oh, you look beautiful! Now to start on the head piece."  
A hour of her crafting on a silver head band, reveals a crown with blue gems, golden curls like a vine. She puts it on my head for a perfect fit.  
In the mirror, the full outfit reveals what I think Lavertus meant. Laval only wanted a simple outfit for me, since I already was beautiful.  
But letting him in, I still don't understand.


	9. I want to talk to You

Dinner comes and goes, and another walk was in order. Laval asks me for a walk in the garden, where me and Lavertus had our secret talk.  
"You ok?"  
I had to have a strange look on my face for him to ask. I look down.  
"It's tomorrow."  
"The wedding? I thought you were happy about it."  
"Well... I just kept thinking we are supposed to have kids afterwards and..."  
"Hey, I'm not going THAT far after tomorrow. I was keeping that for when a heir was needed."  
I sigh in relief. At least I'm not loosing my virginity too soon. But I can't help in wondering if he wants kids at all like me.  
We talk some more, and he then tries to pick a rose, probably for me, and pricks his finger.  
"Ow!"  
He holds up his hand, and I see he's bleeding.  
I hold his hand and look at the small drop of blood coming through his skin and fur.  
But then, my eyes glow red, the blood drips down, and the puncture is healed.  
"What the heck?"  
"How?"  
"I don't know how I did that."  
We stare at each other and try to process this whole thing.  
But we are soon called in for bed. We look to each other one more time, and Laval gives me a hug. A tight one.  
When I'm in my room, I remember how tight his arms were around me. He must know how upset I am. The wedding.  
He understands right? Right?

* * *

I wake to birds. That's when my eyes widen in fear. It's my wedding day.  
This is it. I can turn back now, I don't think I can turn down the marriage, and I don't think Laval could either.  
A knock on my door signifies that someone is there. I open it, to see Laval. he has a rough look on his face.  
"I need to talk to you."  
"Ok..."  
I let him in and close the door behind him. I feel a cold feeling in my gut. It's not just the day I feared back home is  
here, but that his highness has something to throw at me. He give my best look of being purely calm. He then turns to me.  
"My uncle told me you were, unsettled with today."  
I wince at the word used for my discomfort. But there wasn't any other word to not make me regret talking to Lavertus that night.  
I'm about to open my mouth to let something out, but Laval holds his hand up to stop me.  
"It's ok. To tell the truth, I'm not ready for marriage yet either." He says.  
My eyes widen in surprise. He wasn't either?!  
"B-But I-I-" I stutter in shock. It thought he was already!  
"Hey, this didn't catch just you by surprise..."  
"But I thought you were supposed to be ready."  
"Well why do you think I'm holding off getting you knocked up? Lavertus doesn't want cubs from us running 'round yet. And I don't feel,-"  
"Feel what?"  
"Feel like you should be my wife."  
What? I thought I was worthy if he picks me. Apparently not to him...  
"I mean, to the Gorge with this tradition."  
Welcome to my world.  
"But I cant change it. It's been in the royals rules after my great 1,000 times over grandfather was a kid."  
Darn, well that's cold.  
"Lavertus, said something, about letting you in."  
"I don't know what he means either. But I never understood him." Laval says with a chuckle.  
"Well, best get ready." He says kissing my cheek.  
After he leaves, I look to the window. He might just be more ready than he thinks. At least, more than me...

* * *

"Ok, your ready." My fitter says admiring me in my dress once more.  
She leaves to get me a drink since she thinks I must be thirsty. I'm not, I'm accepting it any ways.  
"Knock, knock."  
I turn to see who's at the door. It's Lavertus again. He looks me up and down.  
"She did a good job." He says walking to me. He's wearing a blue suit with sliver hemming's. I have to admit, he looks handsome.


End file.
